


A Different Tack

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas doesn't understand how humans work, Demon Dean Winchester, Erotic Electrostimulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Neither do advertisers, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to take a different tack when it comes to punishing Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Tack

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by popsicle stick: Gotcha, totally understandable. Well, I would like to see Dean take the opposite of his usual tactic for punishment - maybe Cas cums without permission, so Dean makes him do it over and over for hours? And he picks a variety of ways to do it (electricity, figging, etc.), and forces Sam to participate. And after its over, Cas is exhausted and oversensitive and then Sam/Cas cuddles (because I <3 their moments together in this series). Maybe?
> 
> Warnings: Dub-con, non-con. Also, slight drug abuse because you shouldn't take Cialis if you don't have ED.

No one is touching him when it happens. He’s on the bed, sucking Sam’s cock, and Dean is fucking him with their biggest vibrator on its highest speed.

 

He pulls off of Sam when he feels himself get close. “I’m gonna-” He warns.

 

“Don’t come,” Dean orders.

 

Cas shakes his head. “I can’t,” he gasps. “Master, please, so close, no, no, no,” and then he’s _coming,_ the angle making it land all over his chest and his face. Dean spins him around before he can collapse.

 

“Oh, _Cas,_ ” Dean says. He swipes a finger through the cum and brings it up to Castiel’s lips. “Baby, I told you not to.”

 

Cas starts to shake. He remembers what had happened the last time. He doesn’t want to know what Dean is going to do to him this time. “Master, I’m sorry, please, I’m so sorry, it’ll never happen again, I _swear-_ ” He gasps when Dean pulls him onto his lap.

 

“Calm down, Cas,” Dean instructs. “It’s not gonna be like last time, I promise. I know what you can take a lot better now.”

 

Castiel’s breathing slows down. “Are you going to s-spank me?”

 

Dean shakes his head. “No, sweetie. I know you don’t like pain. We’re gonna try something different this time. I promise it won’t hurt.”

 

Cas nods and finally licks Dean’s hand.

 

“Good boy. Clean this up, okay? And then we’ll be done for the day.”

 

Cas suckles enthusiastically, glad that Dean is not going to hurt him. When Cas is clean, Dean stands. “Meet me in the kitchen when it’s time for dinner. You’re free to do as you please until then.”

 

***

 

Castiel doesn’t sleep well that night. He keeps remembering what Dean did to him the last time he’d broken this rule and speculating about what Dean will do to him in the morning. It’s not until Sam pulls him on top of him and lets him listen to his heartbeat and feel his breathing that he calms down enough to fall into a restless sleep.

 

***

 

Cas squirms through breakfast. Dean still hasn’t told him what they’re going to be doing today and he’s incredibly nervous.

 

When he’s done eating, Dean slides a little yellow pill across the table at him. He frowns. “I’m not sick.”

 

Dean laughs. “That’s not medicine.”

 

Cas shrugs and swallows it down.

 

“That was Cialis. Remember the commercials with the tubs?”

 

Cas thinks for a moment. “I thought that Cialis was for women with erectile dysfunction?”

 

Both Dean and Sam laugh at that. “ED is something that only effects men,” Dean explains.

 

“Oh. Do _I_ have ‘Ee Dee’?”

 

Dean snickers. “You will once I’m done with you.”

 

Cas squirms. He can already feel himself getting hard.

 

Dean leans across the table and puts a hand in his lap. “Did I mention it’s demonically enhanced? Starts working seconds after you take it, lasts for _hours._ ”

 

“The commercials say to call your doctor-”

 

“Relax. I wouldn’t give it to you if it weren’t perfectly safe.”

 

Cas nods. He’s almost fully hard now. “Is this my punishment?” He asks. “Taking the pill and getting hard?”

 

Dean smirks. “We haven’t even started.”

 

***

 

Dean takes almost thirty minutes to prep him. He’s sweating and squirming and uncomfortably hard by the time the demon deems him ready. Then Dean ties him down and lets the fucking machine work him over for a while as Dean sits in Sam’s lap and kisses him. The dildo pounds against his prostate just right, and before long he’s begging to come.

 

“Please let me come, Master, I’m so close,” he whines. He’s not desperate, not yet, but he knows that he can’t hold back for much longer with so much raw stimulation.

 

“Go ahead, sweetie. Come for me whenever you’re ready.”

 

Cas holds back even though he has permission. “When are you going to punish me?” He’s not eager to be punished, but he doesn’t want Dean to change his mind and add to his punishment either.

 

Dean walks over to him and kisses his forehead. “You’ll know when it starts.”

 

Cas groans as Dean turns up the power and comes all over his stomach with a small cry. Dean kisses him through it.

 

“That’s right, Cas, good boy.” He turns the power back down but doesn’t turn off the machine. Cas gasps as it keeps vibrating against his oversensitive prostate.

 

“Aren’t you going to turn it off?” He asks.

 

Dean hums thoughtfully. “Not just yet, no. Soon.”

 

By the time he’s already come four times and the machine is _still_ on, he’s figured out that _this_ is his punishment – being tied to the machine and fucked non-stop no matter how many times he comes. He smiles inside. How could Dean think that being allowed to come whenever he wanted was a _punishment?_ He’s definitely going to be disobedient again soon if this is the result.

 

As he shudders through his fifth orgasm of the day, the machine turns off and he groans in disappointment. “More,” he moans.

 

“Don’t worry, we’re just getting started.” Dean helps him off the machine and he freezes when he sees Sam.

 

Sam is on his knees on a mat on the floor, arms tied behind his back, cock red and leaking, and mouth stretched wide by an o-ring gag. Cas groans at the sight.

 

“That’s right,” Dean says. “You want him, don’t you? Wanna fuck that pretty little mouth of his? I know you didn’t notice when that machine was fucking your brains out, but I got him all ready for you. I didn’t even have to touch him to get him hard; all I did was tell him how you were gonna play with him and he did it all on his own.”

 

Cas steps forward and slips one finger into Sam’s open mouth. Sam’s tongue curls around it, and they both moan. Cas looks back to Dean, asking for approval.

 

Dean grins. “I got his other end all ready for you, too. You can use that hole after you’re done with his mouth. Unless of course, you want to do it the other way around.”

 

Cas shakes his head. He and Sam have both been made to suck Dean after he’s been inside one of them. It’s not a taste they enjoy. He drops to his knees and kisses Sam. It’s wet and messy and Sam can’t quite kiss back through the gag, but Cas just can’t resist the urge to share his happiness with Sam. He’s a little tired from five orgasms, and he knows that if it weren’t for the pill, he wouldn’t be able to get hard anymore, but he’s confident that he can come at least twice more. It would be a shame to waste such a beautiful opportunity, after all.

 

He presses a kiss to each of Sam’s closed eyes, silently asking, _is this okay?_ Sam nods and he smiles. He stands and presses just the tip of his cock into Sam’s mouth. Sam groans and he giggles. Despite all of Sam’s protests, he loves sucking Cas. He lays a gentle hand on Sam’s face and their eyes meet. Cas pushes in a little more until his cock hits the back of Sam’s throat. Sam swallows and Cas groans at the feeling of being sheathed in Sam’s mouth. He uses his other hand to gently pull Sam off and push him back on. Sam starts to hum and he looses control for a moment, bucking wildly into Sam’s mouth, but Sam just takes it.

 

He wants to tell Sam how good he’s doing, how much he loves Sam, how wonderful his mouth feels, but he can’t risk it with Dean watching them so closely. Instead, he tries to communicate how he feels with each gentle touch he gives Sam.

 

“’m close,” he warns after a while. Sam sucks harder. He almost collapses as he comes a sixth time. He falls to his knees, shaking, laughing, and licks his come out of Sam’s mouth. “This is awesome,” he says. He helps Sam lay down on the mat and slowly pushes into him.

 

“Can I make him come, Master?” He asks. “Please.” He wants to see Sam shudder apart underneath him, because of him.

 

“Go ahead,” Dean says.

 

Cas grins. He can’t help but tease Sam a little, playing with him and then drawing away as Sam gets close. Sam glares at him, and he kisses him in apology. “Soon,” he breathes against Sam’s mouth. Sam kisses him back desperately and starts to groan as his cock rubs against their stomachs. Cas can’t keep his hands off of him, teasing, stroking, worshipping. He feels himself draw close again and wraps his hand around Sam’s cock. He wants them to come together.

 

In ten more strokes, ten more thrusts, they’re both coming simultaneously, shouting each other’s names into each other’s mouths.

 

He collapses on top of Sam and starts to pull out. “I didn’t say you could stop,” Dean says.

 

Cas freezes. “But-”

 

“Keep. Going.”

 

Castiel’s eyes meet Sam’s. Sam shrugs, as if to say, _it’s okay._ He starts to thrust his hips, slowly at first, then faster and faster and faster until he’s coming buried in Sam for his eighth orgasm of the day. He groans and pulls out, flopping down beside Sam. He’s oversensitive and all he wants to do is curl up and go to sleep.

 

“We’re not done yet,” Dean informs him. He throws an arm over his eyes and groans.

 

“No more,” he begs.

 

“Bring yourself off twice and I’ll consider letting you have a break.”

 

Cas groans and wraps a hand around himself. His erection is starting to hurt. “Can I have some lube?” He asks. He’s not slick enough from Sam to make it through two more orgasms. Dean allows him one squirt of lube for each round, but it’s not nearly enough, and by the time he’s done, he’s chaffed and aching and he wants nothing more than to stop.

 

Then Dean wraps a hand around him and he sobs. Dean’s hand is dry and painful against his sore cock, and he doesn’t think he can physically come again. “Please, don’t.”

 

“Shh, just ten more times. You can do that, right, baby? Twenty times, for me?”

 

Cas shakes his head. He can’t. He can’t even make it through _one_ more, let alone ten. “Please,” he begs.

 

Dean starts stroking him gently. “These last ten will go by really fast, okay?”

 

Cas just moans. The pleasure doesn’t even feel good anymore. Then Dean’s finger dips into the slit and he’s coming, _again,_ body shuddering through another dry orgasm.

 

His head falls back. He lets Dean maneuver him into a different position, lets him place a thick piece of rubber in his mouth. “Brace yourself,” is all the warning he gets before he feels an electric current shoot through his body, wringing another orgasm from him. He shouts and bites down hard on the rubber. “Again,” Dean says. He doesn’t have time to protest before the electricity is back, coursing through him and making him come again. Dean pulls back and he sighs in relief, but then the current is back again. He looses track of how many times it happens before finally, finally, finally, Dean is walking away.

 

He tries to curl up, tries to cry, but he feels dried out, desiccated, and he can’t move. He tries to call out, but he can’t speak, either, can only lay there and breathe and hope that Dean will have pity on him. Then warm, strong hands are lifting him up and pressing a water bottle to his lips. He drinks greedily and blinks up at the person helping him. “Sam,” he croaks.

 

“Shh, I’m here. Drink some more.”

 

Cas obeys, eyes darting around the room. “Where is Master?”

 

“Dean said he’d be back later to check on you. He didn’t think you’d want to see him. Do you want me to call him?”

 

Cas shakes his head. He doesn’t think he can look at Dean right now without cowering. “Just you,” he says.

 

Sam smiles down at him and holds him tighter. He winces. His whole body aches, and he’s still hard.

 

“Has it been four hours?” He asks.

 

Sam laughs. “Only three.”

 

Cas nods and closes his eyes. He hurts too much to do anything but sleep right now.

 

“I’m gonna rub some pain ointment on you while you sleep, okay? And I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.”

 

“Love you,” he whispers sleepily.

 

“Love you too,” is the last thing he hears.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is currently CLOSED for prompts. All previously received prompts will be filled, however, new ones will NOT be accepted.


End file.
